Zi Yan
Zi Yan is the mysterious Rank 1 student of the Power Ranking. She eats medical ingredients because they contain energy so that she can grow up. She is a magical Beast that accidentally ate the Shapeshift Flower and turned into a human girl. She possesses the ability to find high spiritual magical items. She is part of the Ancient Void Dragon tribe and is considered exceptionally important to them. Appearance A young girl in white clothes who was level to Xiao Yan's waist. The little girl appeared to be twelve to thirteen years old. Her pale-purple hair was let out to her waist and her face was very soft. The girl’s appearance was beautiful, white, and clear, and her pair of black watery eyes blinked at Xiao Yan. It appeared to have a demonic strength that caused the shock in Xiao Yan’s heart to gradually disappear. Young Zi Yan is a magical beast that got turn into a human because she ate the shapeshift flower. Her appearance as human is that of a small young girl with long purple hair and purple eyes. She is able to activate her magical beast wings when she feels like it which are purple and yellow radiant. Teen The human figure which that had appeared was completely naked. A faint purple glow lingered over her body causing her to appear to possess a magical charm. Long, smooth purple-colored hair scattered down and landed on her lovely protruding buttocks. Which part of her matured body that protruded from the front and the back was a style that the little girl from back then possessed. Looking at the somewhat matured, yet cute appearance, this was surprising the little Zi Yan who had grown big. Dragon Empress The lady who had appeared was wearing a purple-golden robe. A dragon and a phoenix were dancing on the robe. They appeared as though they were alive, emitting a noble aura that could not be hidden. The figure was tall and possessed long purple hair that poured down her body like a waterfall. Her hair spread over her narrow waist and reached her buttocks. The lady was extremely beautiful. Her purple eyes had transformed into a purple-golden color. They appeared mysterious, containing a magical charm. Under the gaze of these purple-golden eyes, it was as though the entire world would submit to her. The current Zi Yan no longer possessed the appearance of a little girl. Instead, she had turned into a mature lady, whose beautiful appearance could bring disaster to a country or a city. Personality She is extremely proud of her ability to find high ranking spiritual herbs and states that she has the right to eat them when she feels like it. She gets agitated and act like a child saying "meanie" when someone is takes something that she believes she deserves. This girl’s boldness was greater than even the Heavens. After having fully transformed to her mature form, it seemed that her character had become completely different than before. Her indifferent coldness seemed to contain a nobility that was comparable with that of the world. In the face of this aura, even Hei Qing did not dare to treat her as that mischievous little girl from back then. Instead, he regarded her as the new Dragon Emperor of the Ancient Void Dragon tribe. Background Zi Yan is part of the royal bloodline of Ancient Void Dragon tribe. Her father was the king of the Ancient Void Dragons back then. He had suddenly gone missing and Zi Yan had gone missing with him. She was only sensed by her tribe when she arrived in the Central Plains. History She accidentally ate a rarely seen ‘Body Transformation Grass’. After which, she turned into human form and can no longer transform back. The reason for her eating medicinal ingredients is to quickly grow up. After which, she will be able to transform between her beast body and human body as she pleases. Since she has gained consciousness, she has been living alone deep in the mountains. When she was young, she was bullied by the other fellows and could only flee gloomily until she ate the ‘Body Transformation Grass’. It was then that she met the First Elder of the Inner Academy. He brought her to the Inner Academy and she has remained there. She kicked all the competitors down from the arena during the last ‘Strong Ranking’ Grand Competition. Zi Yan’s fierce name was something that was extremely feared among these experts on the ‘Strong Ranking’. Back then, there was no shortage of strong and bold people who issued challenges toward her. However, each and every single one of them were violently sent flying like a ball under those delicate and small hands. Finally, they ended up with their bones broken and their tendons injured. Although they fully recovered from their injuries, that kind of frightening scene was enough to cause them to remember it for the rest of their lives. Plot Xiao Yan went to the Receptarier warehouse to obtain a Asparagus Ice Fire Fruit. for his pills. However upon reaching the warehouse he find that high grade ingredients starts to disappear. When he reached the fruit, a mysterious girl took the fruit from him and tries to eat it. He told her that it would taste bad, she said she know its disgusting but she tries to eat it because it contain energy which helps her grow. Xiao Yan told her that he could turn the ingredients into pills that could be delicious and contain twice the energy. The girl then revealed herself as Zi Yan who is the number 1 in the power ranking and told Xiao Yan that he can do what he promised she will protect him. However, if he fails, she will eat him. Trivia * In the Manga Zi Yan's Hair grew longer when she advanced to Dou Huang, while in the Novel her body became to a beautiful naked teenager albeit temporarily. * Zi Yan is a name that the First Elder gave her. However, those fellows in the Inner Academy are extremely afraid of her. They privately call her ‘Brute Force Queen’. * She appears to completely rely on her physical strength from the way she attacks. She did not exert even the slightest energy. * As a powerful ancient Magical Beast, Zi Yan can sense where the rare medicinal ingredients are located. * Xiao Yan left her an Origin Qi in order for her to advance to the Dou Di class.Epilogue Category:Jia Nan Academy Category:Female Category:Magical Beasts Category:Dou Huang Category:Ancient Void Dragon Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Allies